Night World: Drops of Jupiter
by SoNoTORIouslyMe
Summary: On January 17th, a baby girl was born. On December 12th the very next year, she was kidnapped. On December 13th, so were her parents and friends. On December 14th, the parents we're placed in a cell, remaining their for 11 years alive .


**Hey guys! **

**I'm back. Yes, I know I'm back a lot, but I have a good feeling about this story. It's going to be quite long; I've been planning this for a while in my head but just now decided to put it on Fanfiction. This is just the bio's of the kids and the summary, so just tell me what you think and I'll upload the first chapter. I'm so nice I even induced a sneak peak of the first chappy at the end. And don't worry; you'll see how easy it is to remember who's child is who's. The first are the most popular; the rest will only make small inputs. Also, if I spell as last name wrong, please tell me? I want this as perfect as it gets because I miss my reviewers and I want to please them!(:  
Enjoy!**

**BIOS:**

Name: Serena Redfern.

Age: 6 (In the first chapter), 17 (in the rest of the story).

Apparel: Golden/Yellow eyes, brown hair, fair pale skin, tall.

Description: Fighter; Princess.

Parents: Delos Redfern and Maggie Neely.

Name: Maia Quinn. (pronounced MAY-uh)

Age: 6 (in the first chapter), 17 (in the rest of the story).

Apparel: Green cat-like eyes, black shoulder-length hair, pale skin, medium height.

Description: Fighter.

Parents: John Quinn and Rashel Jordan.

Name: Ashlyn Redfern.

Age: 6 (in the first chapter), 17 (in the rest of the story).

Apparel: Changing eye color, blonde-ashy hair, tanish skin, and tall.

Description: Trouble-maker.

Parents: Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynnette Carter.

Name: Haylee Descouedres.

Age: 5 (in the first chapter), 16 (in the rest of the story).

Apparel: Bright blue eyes, white-blonde hair, pale, and short.

Description: Peacemaker; spokesperson.

Parents: Thierry Descouedres and Hannah Snow.

Name: Alyssa Rasmussen.

Age: 6 (in the first chapter), 17 (in the rest of the story).

Apparel: Bright green eyes, deep red hair, pale, and very short.

Description: Active; happy.

Parents: James Rasmussen and Poppy North.

Okay, those are the main ones. Others you can recognize by their last names. Now. Here's the summary;

On January 17th, a baby girl was born. On December 12th the very next year, she was kidnapped. On December 13th, so were her parents and friends. On December 14th, the parents we're placed in a cell, remaining their for 11 years (alive).

What became of the girl and her friends? The friends were placed in the castle, roaming where they please but never knowing anything of their past and also not knowing their parents were right down stairs.

The girl? The girl was taken to the highest room in the castle; being used her whole life as a weapon against Circle Daybreak. Not only does Serena Redfern have the fate of the races on her shoulders, but she also has the fate of either the Day World..

Or the Night World.

Here's the first glimpse of the first chapter!(:

Four girls ran outside of the mansion, into the garden out back, laughing as the black-hair girl's nose crinkled at the smell of the fresh summer flowers.

"Maia," laughed the only ginger of the group, Alyssa, "you stick out like a sore thumb!"

Maia Quinn glanced down at her clothing (a black shirt and black pants) and wrinkled her eyebrows as she stared at the other girls in their summer dresses and sandals. Smiling, she did a back flip and landed perfectly on her feet.

"You can't do _that_ in a dress." She said, smirking at the other girls shocked expressions. Then her smile wavered. "Where's Rena?"

Alyssa looked around; her eyes going wide. "SERENA!"

Haylee smiled gently at Alyssa, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she's just hiding." She's defiantly been hanging around Thierry too much. "C'mon. Let's try to find her!"

Even though Haylee was the youngest, she was by far the most mature. _Must be a Descouedres thing_, thought Maia, following them. She picked flowers off bushes and took off the pedals for fun until she saw a eye staring out of one of the bushes.

Stopping Maia tensed. Though only six, she was no idiot. Her mother was once the most feared Vampire Hunter ever known and her father the most fear Vampire; their skills had been passed down to her.

"Who's there?" She whispered, going in closer.

That's all the knew before black.

-11 Years Later-

Sometimes, Ashlyn wonders if she was even wanted.

She knows she was kidnapped, and so do her friends. But she can't help but feeling that maybe , _maybe_, her parents wanted her to be taken away. She, after all, wasn't the best kid around. Like perfect Haylee or spunky Alyssa.

"Ash," Haylee said from behind her, "You know that's not true.."  
_Did I say you could go through my mind?_

_No, but you, Maia, Serena, Alyssa and I's telepathic bond is something you can't ignore if your standing near the person._

Ash honestly hadn't noticed Haylee was anywhere near her. She twisted her head to the blonde rolling her eyes as she said, "Well move then."

Haylee didn't look hurt, as Ashlyn expected her to. Her face stayed netural as she said, "I can't. Hunter wants you."

_I'm sure he does. _"Tell him later."

"You can't tell Hunter Redfern later, Ash!"

_I think I just did. _

"I'll tell him you'll be there in five minutes." She said before walking out, her blue eyes holding nothing but pure calm. Ash sighed as soon as she walked out. She'd been trying for years to make her mad, but it seemed pretty much impossible at this point. Gathering her coat, she swung it over her shoulders before stalking unhappily out of the courtyard.

Serena gave it her all.

"MORE!" Hunter yelled as the blue fire grazed across the sky, "YOU NEED MORE!"

Serena nodded her head. She felt the need to impress Hunter all her life, and now that they discovered she has the blue fire, it's the perfect chance. She raised her hand and gasped as it shot out again; she bit her lip to keep the tears from spilling out. Rule number 46: Never, ever, ever cry infront of Hunter Redfern.

"That's what I'm talking about," Hunter smiled, gazing at the sky. He looked back at Serena and narrowed his eyes. "You wasted half of your energy-" _more than half! "-_ by just trying to get you aim correct! Try harder next time."

Serena straightened up and nodded her head, her yellow eyes not wavering a bit. Hunter stalked off, mummering "uselss" over and over again. Serena felt tears prickle into her eyes for the first time in about 7 years. Blinking, she followed Hunter inside the castle.

**Yes, I know. Short. But then again, it was just a SNEAK PEAK! Meaning, more words and more detail will be added.**

**I only switched veiws so you guys can tell me who you think I should write as: Maia, Serena, or Ash? And 'Ash' is Ashlyn. Not her father. When he comes in, I will start calling her Ashlyn again(:**

**Review and a penguin will come across your screen; NO JOKE!**


End file.
